


on

by antimagnetismo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimagnetismo/pseuds/antimagnetismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are growing on Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727682.html?thread=95991170#t95991170) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): "sharp-dressed man."

Since the day Mike walked into Chilton with a briefcase full of drugs and left with a job, everybody's tried to "help" him understand how suits should be worn one way or another.

René's straightforwardness was appreciated, though he may only have acted that way because he was a tailor who treated his suits like children. To Mike, that was proven the first time he stumbled into bed with Harvey, hand gripping the lapel of his suit, only to have Harvey pull away and proceed to remove piece by piece, but his great care not to let it crease almost went unnoticed as Mike couldn't look away.

Donna never hesitated to let him know exactly what he was doing wrong, be it with words he didn't understand or looks he couldn't possibly _mis_ understand.

Harvey was slightly different, as his teaching methods usually consisted of giving Mike things and telling him to wear them. It worked in the sense that Mike looked acceptable for some time, but as soon as he got home it was back to old t-shirts and anything  _but_ fancy slacks.

Still, it was with Harvey he learned the most.

Not at the office, not at lunch meetings or even when he undressed Harvey, divesting him of layer after layer until he could have his way with him. No, it all happened during early mornings, days when a drowsy Mike blinked his eyes open at the barely there feeling of lips against his temple and found a half dressed Harvey smiling down at him.

There had never been a time when Mike didn't appreciate how good Harvey looked in a suit, and him being only half dressed didn't change that. Today, he took in everything from Harvey's no longer sleep mussed hair down to his buttoned up shirt and sock clad feet, doing a poor job of holding back a yawn as Harvey held the cuffs of his shirt and attached each cufflink, smiling his It's 6 AM And My Shoes Are Worth More Than Your Life smile Mike only likes when he's kissing it off his face.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Harvey said, effectively shutting down any thoughts Mike had about going through all the hard work that was sitting up to kiss him. He figured he was better off with half of his face pressed to a pillow, anyway, groggily watching as Harvey shrugged the vest on.

"Aw, you think I'm beautiful? That's sweet," Mike mumbled, stretching on the bed with a sigh. He smiled when he noted Harvey's eyes following the movement closely, turning around to look at him properly. "C'mon, Harvey, get back here. I'll make it worth your while."

"Tempting, but I need to leave now if I want to be in time for brunch." Despite the words, Harvey didn't look away, even as he buttoned up his vest, deliberately leaving the last one unbuttoned, and Mike counted it as a victory. 

Mike sat up, leaning back on his hands as he smiled at Harvey invitingly. "By which you mean only half an hour late," he said in response, earning a chuckle from Harvey. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow."

Harvey paused, tie slinging around his neck as he raised an eyebrow down at Mike. "Did you just quote Mulan at me?"

"Did you just  _recognize_ Mulan at me?" Mike shot back, reaching out to toy with the end of Harvey's tie and smiling sheepishly when it slid off Harvey's shoulders.

"Donna," Harvey explained with a shrug, rolling his eyes as he took the tie back from Mike, nimble fingers working on its knot. "Stop being an energetic child for five minutes."

"Girls night? Did she paint your nails, too?" Mike teased, absolutely  _not_ pouting as Harvey stepped back to put on his jacket.

"Toes," Harvey said, paying more attention to the buttons on his jacket than the words, which is why Mike didn't believe he heard correctly at first. "Once every couple of months."

"Wait, wait," Mike said, raising a hand to get Harvey to look at him. "Donna paints your  _toes_? Seriously?" Harvey gives him an amused look and elegantly slides his feet into his shoes. "You'd better be serious about this, Harvey. Even if you're not, start now and don't tell me about it. All three of us win!" He could almost feel Harvey judging him even though the man is glancing at his dress watch - he hadn't even known there was such a thing as a watch etiquette until the day he'd suggested Harvey wear a certain watch only to be lectured about their different types. "Donna wins because she gets to spend some quality time with you. I win because  _holy shit_. You win because I'll give you the best sex of your life."

Harvey looked at him then, the hint of a grin on his lips. "You think you can beat the best sex I've ever had?"

Mike blinked once, twice, then scowled as he realized what Harvey was implying. " _Who_ gave you the best sex you've ever had?"

Except Harvey didn't reply, smiling fondly as he leaned down to kiss Mike. "Don't be late to work," he murmured against Mike's lips, breaking away to make his way out of the room.

"I'm sleeping with my boss!" Mike called after him, earning a laugh from Harvey, and grumbled under his breath, falling back asleep and, of course, arriving one hour late to work.

And when Harvey approached him later to tell him not to wait up because he was spending the night at Donna's, he wasn't surprised.


End file.
